Moonlight and Mistletoe
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: Last year at Ouran High. Hikaru must get over his feelings for Haruhi while being forced to marry a girl who has a secret that could cost him his life. But when his family hires a new maid, could she be the one he's been looking for? HikaruxHaruhixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is a new story idea. I've been wanting to write a fanfic for OHSHC for awhile, and i finally came up with one! So, i hope you like it and tell me what you think!**

**Yeah, i know i'm re-doing this. Four chapters, just gone, but i wanted to make this better and make things right with my new friend brightredcherries. I will be updating again soon, i promise. Until then, Happy Holdiays!  
**

Chapter One

_"Do you know which one is which?" _

_The little girl stared at the two twins, her eyes wide, and her cheeks red from the cold winter air. _

_"Well," She said slowly. "I think you're Hikaru." She answered, pointing to the one on the right."And your Kaoru." She said pointing to the boy on the left.  
_

_The twins stared at her with their own wide eyes. She had gotten it wrong. But of course she had. They were twins, identical twins to be precise. No one could tell them apart. _

Hikaru Hitachiin stretched out in his bed, letting the mattress catch his folds, as he relaxed. He wasn't sure what had brought that memory back to him, but it was one of those reoccurring ones that would just appear out of nowhere in moments like that.

No one ever been able to tell him and his twin, Kaoru, apart. Through all of their seventeen years together, no on could tell them apart...except one.

Haruhi Fujoka.

They had met her in their third year, and immediately both of them had been drawn her into presence. She had been the first one besides Tamaki Suoh (though he had gotten right by a guess), to tell them apart just by being them. It didn't matter if they changed their hair part or switched clothes in the middle of the day, Haruhi still knew. Maybe that was why he had fallen in love with her. But things had changed after Tamaki had almost left them to go to France with the horrible Eclair Tonnerre. Haruhi realized that she loved Tamaki and he loved her back. The happy couple had been together for over a year now, and Hikaru wondered if he should ever let someone get close to him again.

_Love makes you weak. Friends aren't needed. They just leave eventually. A phone call here or there, a text or two. Hell, maybe even a dinner or late date. But eventually, they'll stop coming around. You'll never see them again. What was the point of letting someone else in? Kaoru is all I need._

* * *

A cool breeze of air conditioning air lifted a tendril of loose wavy brown hair off the young girl's neck as she stared out the window to the car, her forehead pressed against the windowpane. She stared out at the building that had been her home for the past twelve years. Mrs. Fujisaki stood at the wrought-iron gates, a smile on her wrinkled face. She felt her eyes tear up as she looked.

"Wait." She told the driver as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and ran from the door. She engulfed the old woman who had been the closest thing she had to a Mom as tight as she could. Mrs. Fujisaki rubbed small circles on her back, just like she had done when Elena had first came to the orphanage as a small five year old.

"You'll be fine, Elena. And so will we. You go to that school and make us proud."

"Thank you." She whispered, finally letting go and getting back in the car. She would make them proud. She had too.

Ouran High School was normally for rich, snobby people, but Elena had received a scholarship for her writing. She was afraid that she wouldn't fit in there, but she didn't really need them. She wasn't there to impress anyone or make new friends, though she had to admit, that would be nice. To be able to keep up her scholarship though, she had to work a job before and after school hours. She had applied for the job as a maid for the Hitachiin family. Cleaning was something she could easily do, seeing as she was one of the oldest in the Fujisaki household.

"We're here Miss." The driver announced to her from his seat, craning his neck back so she could hear better.

"Oh, thank you." Elena said, getting out of the car and taking her brown and blue duffel bag with her. _This is it! I'm finally here! Who cares that I'll be cleaning up after a bunch of snotty people! I'm finally here at Ouran!_

She stepped out of the car, and looked around her surroundings, shielding her eyes with her hand. Though it was cold, the sun shone brightly, a bright spot in the otherwise gray area.

She walked up to the large double wide French doors and slapped the knocker onto the door three times. She hastily tucked her hair behind her ears as she shifted her weight back and forth, rising on and off the balls of her feet.

It didn't long before someone greeted the door. A woman with fierce orange hair that fell down her back win long waves, greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi. You must be Elena, I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin. It's so nice to meet you." She said, pulling Elena into a hug, an act that surprised her. She had barely met this woman, yet she was going around, hugging her?

"I'm sorry that my husband isn't here, he had some extra work to do." Mrs. Hitachiin told Elena, shutting the door. "He's a travel agent, and is usually away on business at times like these."

"Oh, it's okay, Mrs. Hitachiin." Elena said with a brief wave of her hand.

"Well, Elena, why don't you go ahead and unpack your things? I'm sure you're tired. Just go up the stairs and turn to your right. It's the second door on your left." Mrs. Hitachiin explained with a warm smile.

"Okay." Elena answered weakly, walking upstairs, and hoping against hope she could remember those directions.

She turned right when she reached the top of the stairs and promptly ran into someone opening a door. She ell to the floor on her butt, rubbing her head.

"Oh man, hey, I'm sorry." A light male voice said to her. She looked up, squinting with one eyes. Then her eyes widened. There were two of them, identical twins. The male that spoke to her was leaning down with a crooked smile, hand outstretched and she let him pull her to her feet. She tried to ignore the flush that heated her cheeks. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." She muttered under her breath.

He heard her. "I'm Kaoru, and this is my brother, Hikaru. It's nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah..."

"Are you the new student for Ouran High?"

"Yeah that's me."

The male grinned. "Then welcome." He looked pointedly at his brother who sighed.

"Hey." He said shortly.

Elena decided that she didn't particularly like this other twin. He didn't seem as friendly as his brother. His arms were crossed and he was looking away as he spoke.

"Um, excuse me? Don't you know it's better to look at someone when you talk to them?" Elena said a little curtly.

Kaoru chuckled and his brother shot him a look. Then looked at her.

"Happy?"

Elena smiled. "Very much."

"Whatever." He muttered but Elena heard him. She was choosing to ignore him this time as she opened the door to her room and set her bag down on the bed. If this was a guest bedroom, she didn't even what to know what the real bedrooms looked like. Everything was swathed in green and brown with golden baseboards, and was easily twice the size of the whole Fujisaki house.

She pulled out the only keepsake she had brought with her besides her clothes and books: a photo of her and everyone at Mrs. Fujisaki's. She ruefully twisted her mouth as she set it down on the bed stand before flopping down on the bed. It had been a long, rough day for her. Closing her eyes, she pretended she was already at Ouran High, the place where her Mother had gone, she had been told. She needed to feel close to her Mother and this was the only way she could think of.

* * *

Something was buzzing. She swatted at it like she would swat a fly. But it didn't stop.

Rolling over, she smacked it as hard as she could, only to jerk up when she realized what it was. Her annoying alarm clock had been going off and had awaken her peaceful sleep.

_Ugh, I want to go back to sleep, _Elena thought, as she rolled completely out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. But she had work to do. Her job had come with a list of things needed to be done in the morning and after school. Along with actually going to school and studying for that, she was barely going to have time for anything else. She walked to the dresser and, sitting on her knees, pulled put a pair of jeans, a black tank, and a chocolate brown hoodie which she promptly pulled on. She saw her sneakers at the foot of her bed, and slipped them on, finding comfort in the familiarity of them.

She walked down the stairs, hoping to catch a bite to eat first before she started the morning chores. Walking to the Kitchen, she saw on the twins, sitting at a bar stool, eating breakfast.

"Morning." Elena greeted, politely.

"Oh, morning." Hikaru replied, going back to what he was doing. "You want any?" Kaoru asked her with a smile, putting the pan he was using back in the sink.

"Oh...well, no, I'm not a big fan of breakfast foods. I didn't mean to bother you or anything. I was just going to grab an apple or something like that."

"How can you not like breakfast foods?" Kaoru asked her with a surprised look on his face. "It's the most important meal of the day."

Elena playfully rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks Dr. Oz."

He did a pretend bow.

"Kaoru," the other twin finally spoke up, interrupting their playful banter. "Shouldn't our maid being wearing her uniform?"

Elena looked at him with surprise. "It didn't say I had a uniform."

He grinned and she thought of the word mischievous when he did so.

"All maids wear them, right, Kaoru?"

His twin agreed and Elena was now thoroughly shocked. She had thought Kaoru would be different than his brother.

"Um, no way am I wearing an uniform."

"Alright..then, you'll just-"

"Have to play a game." Kaoru finished. Elena was now stunned. They really did seem like one person now.

"And what game is that?" She asked warily.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" They said in unison, covering their hair and looking at her.

"If you get it right," Hikaru said. "You can wear what you want. Otherwise, you have to wear the maids outfit."

She pointed to the boy on her left. "You're Hikaru. And you're Kaoru." She said in a bored tone.

"Wrong!"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm right. Hikaru stands with his feet pointed slightly outward, and Kaoru has a slight tilt to the right. It's easy enough to figure out if you pay attention." The two boys looked at her in surprise. "You know, you two might look a little alike, well, a lot, but I can see the difference. And from what I've seen so far, you're really different." Elena muttered, picking up an apple from the fruit basket.

Kaoru looked up at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Elena said just as the door opened and young girl about her age with long wavy brown hair and green eyes walked in.

"Hi, you guys. You would never believe traffic this morning. It was...who is she?" Lilith asked, tossing her purse onto the kitchen table as Elena turned to start the dishes.

"Oh, Lilith, this is our maid, Elena. She's a new student at Ouran. Elena, this is my fiancé, Lilith." Hikaru with a clipped tone, as if he had spoken the words many times before.

_Fiancé? _Elena thought. _Isn't he a little young for that? He has his whole world ahead of him!_ "Nice to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." Lilith said, shaking her hand, "So, Hikaru, Kaoru, ready to go? My driver's waiting outside for you guys."

"Yeah, I just need to get my jacket." Hikaru answered.

"See you later, Elena." Kaoru added, smiling at her and leaving with a little wave.

_Guess I'll find my own way to school._ Elena thought as she hurried with the running water._  
_

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm glad people seem to like this story. It's a lot easier to write when i know people are actually reading this. And when you need references, you can easily watch the anime over again, it's only about 26 episodes. Try that with Vampire Knight or Inuyasha and you have two to three weeks of non stop watching going on. Thank goodness this one is easier. **

**Anyway, this is kind of long, so i hope you like it!**

**review please!**

**oh, and i don't own OHSHC. and the idea for having a maid come in and work for the family is given credit to my new friend brightredcherries. She had the idea for Yugioh 5d's(anyone seen that? it's good.) and i think it's only fair to make sure she is given credit for that.**

**Hope everyone had an awesome Holiday! And Happy New Year!**

**The music for this chapter is "Stuttering" by Fefe Dobson. It's my new favorite song! **

**Anyways, onto the story!  
**

**Chapter 2:  
**

She couldn't find her first class. Or second. By the time Elena's lunch class had come, she was aimlessly wandering the halls, searching for any kind of guidance, any familiar face in this sea of strangers. The Counselor had given her a map of the school, but Elena couldn't make sense of the squiggly lines and assorted squares.

"Damn it." She said, tripping over her own feet, sending the papers out of her hands and into the air where they landed in different heaps. It would have been an improvement if she had tripped over _something_ or even if someone else had tripped her. But instead, she had been her usual clumsy self, and now she paid the price.

"Elena?" Oh no. Please don't be him. Anyone but him. "What are you doing on the floor?"

A hand reached for her and she grasped it, blushing, and trying to avoid the golden eyes that she knew were looking at her.

She looked away, trying to laugh it off. "Just trying a different point of view, a different perspective, you know?" Looking at Kaoru wasn't any easier to do than looking at Hikaru.

"Are you lost—" Kaoru asked.

"—Cause we can help." Hikaru finished, doing their twin finishing sentences thing.

"Is it that obvious?" Elena asked weakly. "I would appreciate the help."

"No problem." The twins said in unison, walking on both sides of her. Hikaru was on her left and she subconsciously kept her gaze to the right. _This is embarrassing_ she thought. _I don't belong here at all._

"Elena?"

Elena looked up at the female's voice that spoke her name, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Haruhi?" She rushed to hug the girl. "Oh my god, it is you!"

"You two—

"—Know each other?" Kaoru finished.

Both girls grinned, an arm around the others neck.

"Elena and I go way back." Haruhi answered. "Every Christmas, she would stay with us instead of Mrs. Fujisaki."

"We always had so much fun!" Elena said. "Haruhi's dad would try to make us this big dinner and we would stay up all night talking." Elena grinned more. "Remember, Haruhi, when he replaced sugar with salt when he was making Jell-O?"

Hikaru stared at the two girl's, confusion on his face. Their resemblance was striking; the two could have been twins. Was this how others felt looking at him and his brother? Elena's face had come alive while she talked; all traces of fear were gone. But of course, Haruhi was someone she knew. Naturally, she would cling to that like jumping into a lifeboat while the ship was sinking.

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah, and you still ate it, too! My dad was so happy."

Elena made a face. "It was gross, but I would have ate it anyway. I owed him a lot for taking me in every Christmas." For a second, there was a pained look in her eyes, but it quickly vanished when she smiled again. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I have to go to a meeting. Hikaru, Kaoru, are you late as well?"

Elena looked at the twins to Haruhi to finally resting her gaze on Hikaru, confused.

"You all know each other?"

"Yeah, we all belong to the Host Club." Haruhi told her.

Elena's eye widened again. "The Host Club?"

"Yup." Kaoru grinned. "Haruhi is our newest member."

"That was three years ago, sempai." Haruhi said, but her eyes were warm and laughing.

"You're more than welcome to come with us, Elena." Haruhi said. "You can meet everybody, but I warn you, their crazy."

Elena grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

Haruhi hadn't been exaggerating. These people were nuts. Not to mention filthy rich. Tons of swooning girls surrounded the males, some even surrounding Haruhi herself, who for some reason was dressed like a male.

"It's because she once owed a debt."

Elena turned to look at Hikaru who was sitting on the red velvet couch, sipping at his mug, looking perfectly poised.

"Excuse me?"

"You were wondering why Haruhi is dressed like a male. It's because she broke a vase on her first day here, and Kyoya made her pay if off by passing as a host."

"The tall guy with glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Seems evil."

Hikaru grinned. "That's our Shadow King."

"What about you? Do you and your brother have a nickname?"

"Little Devil Type. Tamaki, the hyper blonde, is our Princely type. Kyoya is the cool type. Haruhi is our natural type. Honey is the boy lolita type, and Mori is the strong silent type. Though everyone has graduated bedsides my brother and Haruhi, myself included, we didn't end the host club, choosing instead to hold meetings afterwards. Tamaki and Kyoya are the ones who came up with the idea of the Host Club when High School started. It was made for rich men who had too much time on their hands, to entertain young ladies who also had too much time on their hands a place to relax, and be entertain by handsome young men." he said in a monotone as if this very sentence had been said many times before. And we're all different types, because every girl likes a certain type."

"That's stupid." Elena said, causing Hikaru to look surprised.

"What?"

Elena shrugged. "It's stupid. You're making girls fall for you over a certain 'type' you are. People are more than one thing. You're never just one thing. People are like a jig-saw puzzle, all little different pieces that make up a whole." She said, ignoring the look Hikaru was giving her.

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since Elena started her job at the Hitachiin's estate. She was putting towels in the dryer and picking up the first load in the basket.

She lugged the laundry basket up the stairs, nearly running into Hikaru as she walked.

"Jeez! Scared the crap out of me!"

He grinned as he picked up the fallen basket. "Sorry. Aren't you coming to the meeting?"

"Meeting?"

"Yeah, the Host Club meeting that Tamaki mentioned earlier."

"Oh." Elena blushed. "Actually, I was hoping I could skip that."

Kaoru came up behind his twin. "No can do, Elena. Every member has to come. It's rule. Besides, Tamaki has a real good party planned and you won't want to miss this."

"I'm good. I'm not really a member anyway. Besides, there's chores I have to do...and my show comes on at seven...what the heck are you doing?" The twins had grabbed her on both sides, lifting her off the ground. She wasn't no lightweight, so this surprised her, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Target captured." They said in unison, dragging her off.

* * *

The twins lead her to the music room. Music room 3 to be exact. They even opened the door for her, still keeping a hand on her shoulders in case she would run off. And she would have, if the twins didn't have superhuman like strength.

When the door opened, the roses came flying out in a graceful twirl. HOW did they manage that? Damn those rich people. Once the blinding light cleared, a light that reminded Elena of a light at the end of a tunnel, she saw the Host Club. And her jaw dropped.

Everyone was dressed in Star Wars cosplay. Tamaki made an interesting Anakin Skywalker, and Honey was, of course, Yoda, his cute little green ears actually moved. Kyoya was dressed for his part, as Obiwan Konobi. She didn't realized at first, Mori, dressed as Darth Vader. And Haruhi, looking timid in her Padame outfit.

"Elena, I see the twins found you!" Tamaki said, a big smile on his face.

"Eh...yeah, I guess they did." Seeing as she lived with them. Of course they found her. But knowing the twins, they would probably have found her if she lived on the moon. "Aren't you messing up the story line a bit? Anakin and Darth Vader are the same person."

Tamkai's smile dropped.

"But it looks great!" Elena quickly interjected before he could go wallow in his emo corner.

It worked. Tami immediately brightened. "Wait til you see the outfit we got you, Elena!"

"Why do I have an outfit?"

"Because you're part of the club too, you know. Hikaru and Kaoru, you guys make sure she gets dressed, then change into your own outfits."

"Got it boss." And they grabbed her arms again.

* * *

"No. I will NOT wear that." Elena crossed her arms, defiant.

"Please, Elena?" Kaoru asked, holding up the Princess Lei costume.

"No! It barely covers anything! I don't know what Tamaki was thinking! I can't wear it."

"You needed an outfit, and seeing as how you're female, it works out." Hikaru pointed out. "Just do it."

"No!"

The twins sighed, coming closer to her. Elena watched them warely. They were up to something, she enough to know that.

Sure enough, Kaoru's breath swam into her face, an intoxicating aroma that made it hard for her breathe. She felt hands at her sides, and they warm, soft against her skin. Wait...her skin?

She gasped, finally out of the trance.

"You...jerk! You better pray you didn't see anything!" Thankfully, it was dark enough, but the damage was done. Her cheeks burned.

"Scout's honor." Hikaru said. "You're ready and Kaoru and I have to change."

"What's your costume?"

"Troopers. It's the only twin thing."

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Said Elena. "I mean, I understand that being a twin is special, but you are your own person. You don't have to do everything together."

"One day we won't." Kaoru answered, slipping out of the room, leaving her alone with Hikaru.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" She mused out loud.

Hikaru shrugged, taking off his shirt.

"What the heck are you doing!" Elena yelled, covering her eyes.

"I'm changing. We do have that party to get too. Tamaki will kill us if we're not ready."

"But...I'M in here!"

He looked over at her, not at all embarrassed at showing off his bare chest to her in a dark room. "So you are." He pulled the white shirt over his head, and snatched up the white helmet. "We better get going."

"I...can't." Elena whispered.

"Why not?"

"I look ridiculous."

"Ridiculous would be a clown costume. You look good, Elena, so stop your worrying and follow me."

_Did he just say I looked good? Hikaru said that...about me?_

She sighed. "Alright. I'm coming." She walked by his side, and surprising herself and Hikaru, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."_  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**End Chapter**

**yeah, i know it was long, but it was worth it! And I LOVE Star Wars, though i don't own it. Wish i did. So i updated and again, i apologize for the long wait!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**SkyborneVeggie-you were my first reviewer so you got the first spot!**

**Aurora-16-you were the second and brought so many new people with you. Arigato! I give you a return cyber cookie! **

**.**

**Kura and Hana**

**Trickster707**

**oOMidnightStarOo**

**LittleStrawberryBlondeSpazz**

**Supergrl501**

**Darkness Revolution**

**I apologize if i spelled anyone's name wrong. But i don't copy and paste. i write it down in my notebook, and sometimes i can't read my own writing!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)  
**

Chapter Three

_Two cups of sugar, then stir until well blended. Slowly add in eggs while blending._ Elena read the directions to the recipe carefully, double checking herself on occasion. The creamy texture of the chocolate batter was tempting, and she dipped her finger inside the bowl, scooping up some of the chocolaty goodness.

_Oh God. This is delicious! Who knew I was a good cook? _Okay, maybe she was getting a bit arrogant with that. After all, it wasn't like she came up with the recipe. She was just following the directions. _Still…_she dipped her finger in again._ It tasted great. __ I wonder if there's something as a chocolate high?_

"Elena?"

The dark haired girl looked up guilty, her finger still in her mouth. She soon relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Haruhi." She inclined her head towards the cake she was making. "Just making a cake for the Host Club meeting today."

"Why would you do that? The meeting's not for another hour, but Tamaki-sempai usually has sweets already set out by now."

"Oh. Well, um, Kyoya-sempai told me too." She said as if that explained everything. And in a way, it did. She closed her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had had with the Shadow King.

"_I need you to do a favor for me, Elena." The boy had asked her._

"_What is it?" She asked. Looking back, she should have started running, but she stayed still._

"_I need you to kiss Haruhi."_

"_What?" Elena's mouth flew open in shock. "Sempai, why on earth do you want me to do that?" She was half yelling, but Kyoya simply sat on his chair, leg crossed over his knee, as he paused in his typing. She had half the mind to take his laptop away from him and throw it out the window, but he would make her pay for it later. Still, the idea was tempting._

"_It will increase our ratings."_

"_But why me? Haruhi's a girl."_

"_Studies show that females enjoy same gender interaction. Seeing as your new, you are the obvious choice."_

"_But everyone besides the Host Club thinks Haruhi's a male, so it wouldn't possibly work." She said in triumph, thinking she had won._

_The Shadow King was unfazed._

"_Dressing you as a boy is the obvious answer. None of our clients know you, so it'll be no problem at all."_

"_, everyone saw me as a girl last meeting with the stupid Star Wars costumes."_

_Kyoya glared, a cold chill coming from his eyes. "Yes. You will. And explaining that will hardly be a matter, and it is definitely not a problem."_

_He frightened her, but she wouldn't let him know it._

"_No way in hell, Sempai."_

_Kyoya stood up slowly, taking his glasses off and tucking them protectively in his pocket._

"_Elena no last name." He said, walking towards her, not taking his gray eyes from her blue ones. Elena backed up, her back hitting the door. Crap. "Lived in the Fujisaki orphanage since you were five. Parents-unknown names-died in a car crash at that same age. Blood type B."_

_Elena felt her eyes start to tear up and she suppressed the urge to call him every bad word she could think of._

"_How…do you know all that?" She whispered._

"_I have my ways." He said, placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning closer. "And you will do as I ask. Understood?" His breath was warm on her cold cheeks, making them tingle._

_She opened her mouth to reply just as the door behind her opened. She was startled to suddenly have her wall falling down. Kyoya was startled as well, and they both fell, Kyoya landing on top of her._

"_We're here, Kyoya-oh. Are we interrupting?"_

_Elena looked up and saw identical Cheshire grins._

"_It's not what it looks like." Elena said, pushing Kyoya away and standing up, brushing herself off quickly._

"_Indeed." Kyoya said. "Elena was just disagreeing with what I was asking her to do. A slight misunderstanding is all."_

_Elena glared at him. "I'm not doing it, sempai. It's morally wrong."_

"_What is?" The twins asked in unison. _

_Elena groaned. "That's it. I'm leaving." She moved past the twins, brushing past their arms with her head up._

"Elena?"

Elena snapped her head back up. Haruhi was still standing in front of the counter island.

She sighed. "Sorry, Haruhi. Day dreaming again." She weakly laughed, but inwardly groaned.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Haruhi nodded towards the mess. "Then we can be late together." She smiled and Elena could swear there were sparkles around Haruhi's head, but that could have been a trick of the lighting.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you." Elena said gratefully. She quickly made a sink full of water and Haruhi set to work on the other side, wiping counters and putting the food away.

Elena sunk her hands into the water, sighing with pleasure at the temperature. She hated the cold and the warm water was soothing.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence until she heard Haruhi's gentle voice come across the room.

"Hey, guys. You're late too?" Haruhi greeted them while Elena felt her face flush when two twin voices came and whispered into her ears.

"Well, if isn't—" Hikaru started.

"Elena, our little—" Kaoru took up.

"Pet." They finished in unison. Seriously, girls liked that? They may be cute—okay, fine, hot—but their personalities were horrible. Arrogant, selfish, stubborn rich people.

"Hey, you guys want to help us?" Haruhi asked, coming to her rescue. Elena was so close to smacking one of them. "Kaoru, come help me." Haruhi asked. "Hikaru, help Elena."

"She needs it." Hikaru said.

"Watch it, pretty boy." Elena muttered under her breath. "I could take you in a fight any day."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, any time, any day, any place."

"Right now?"

"What?"

Hikaru smirked. Even Kaoru and Haruhi were watching the exchange now. "Arm wrestling. Right here, right now. You and me. Unless," he smirked again. "You're too scared."

Elena glared.

"As if. Let's go."

Hikaru motioned for her to sit at the table which she did. When Hikaru did the same, she took his hand in hers. Her face flushed but when she saw Hikaru's cocky grin, she mentally shook her head, determined to knock him off his pedestal and win. Growing up as she had, you had to be tough. It was survival of the fittest, and the weak didn't last long.

_Alright. Let's see what this guy is made of. Poor little rich boy probably hasn't worked a day in his life._

"First off. If I win, you have to do this dishes." Elena said. "And you can't tease me anymore."

"Alright, but if I win, you have to be my slave for one whole week, and you owe me a kiss." He raised an eyebrow.

"Perv." Elena muttered. "Fine. Deal."

"Ready…

"Set….

"Go." Hikaru pushed, but Elena matched his. For a moment, Hikaru realized that this wasn't an easy win. Elena was stronger then she looked, and right now, her eyes were tightened, and he could see the determination in them. _Does she really want to win that bad?_ He wondered.

"Come on Hikaru!" Kaoru cheered him on. Haruhi seemed torn in who to cheer for, but hadn't she always? For a moment, thinking of Haruhi made him lose concentration and his grip lightened. Looking at Elena, it was too easy to picture Haruhi in front of him now, her hand grasping his instead of Elena's. But it was Elena who was fighting to win, who looked at him with a hard look in her eyes.

His hand hit the table. He had lost. He looked at Elena for a moment, who seemed surprised for a moment. He stared at her eyes for a moment, confused, then jerked his hand away when he realized that Elena's hand was still in his.

"Lucky win." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Wow, Elena." Haruhi exclaimed. "You're strong. You should go against Honey-sempai."

"Not unless she has a death wish." Kaoru said, laughing. Hikaru stared at his carefree brother.

"Come on." Elena's voice reached his ears. "I'll help you with those dishes."

Hikaru looked warily at the pile. Then snorted. "I'm not a sore loser. Dishes are easy to do."

"Still, there are a lot. I don't mind. Besides, you let me win."

He turned his head away. "I did not."

It was odd at first, Hikaru's hands not used to the task. He had never done dishes before, but he had seen them done by their maid. He really liked that maid…

Elena's shoulder bumped into his and he stiffened.

"Sorry." She said, yawning.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long week. Um, Hikaru, I wanted to let you know that I didn't mean anything when I kissed your cheek at that meeting. It wasn't right for me to do and I apologize."

"Don't sweat it. In the moment kind of thing, right?"

"Yeah." Her voice shook slightly.

"Then we'll just forget it happened." He said, finishing a plate.

Elena agreed, but silently she felt sad. Did he want to forget about it? Maybe she was foolish in thinking he could like her. After all, she wasn't anyone special…just an orphan.

* * *

From behind the door, Lilith watched the members of the Host Club. Hikaru's ugly maid, Elena whatever, was standing next to Hikaru, and she watched with a glare as the girl bumped into her man.

_Ah, hell no! She's flirting with MY man!_

Quickly digging out her phone, she dialed the numbers. "Kich, it's me, Lilith. I have a favor I need you to do."

* * *

"Are you still awake, Hikaru?" Kaoru said from beside his twin, where they both lay in bed.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You can't sleep?"

"Only cause you can't. What's bothering you?"

In truth, even Hikaru didn't know what was bothering him.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"Is it Haruhi?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"No." For once, the brown haired, brown eyed girl did not plague his thoughts. But thinking of that, led his thoughts to another brown haired, blue eyed girl. Or maybe she was already on his mind. Her hair had looked good today, he had noticed. She had left it down instead of her usual ponytail and he had to admit, the look suited her well.

His thoughts stayed on the sleeping girl down the hall, until at last, he closed his eyes, and drifted into a restless sleep.

**End Chapter**

**review and tell me what you think! I love criticism, if it's appropriate. I don't like being cussed out or anything, but constructive criticism is welcomed! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo sorry for the weird updates! It's so hard to get back into the weekly editing and typing thing, especially after the Holidays. My typing is a little rusty. I apologize.**

**Christmas was awesome though. i got my digital camera that i wanted, and it turns out my sister in law and i got each other the same thing, the last book in the Vampire Academy series. LOL!**

**New Year's Eve was chaotic. Ran into my ex, with my ex friend, and it was kind of hard to watch them being all gag worthy. (barf) but like Emily says, the only piece of him she'll get is leftovers. :) She knows how to make me feel better. And i did meet someone new which made me smile. He's fun to talk too, and i think we could work out...maybe:)**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support and reviews. They make my days sooo much better, you have no idea. And special thanks to chocolatexlover for messaging me throughout the entire time i WASN"T updating. lol. you're awesome!**

**Enjoy! And let's make 2011 an AMAZING year!  
**

**Chapter Four**

"No, no, no, no, and no! I will not dress like a boy and I'm certainly not going to cut my hair!" Elena repressed the urge to stomp her foot, though her hands were clenched into tight fists by her sides as she faced seven pairs of eyes. Well, six really, because Haruhi wasn't joining in with the rest of the Host Club.

"But Elena, dearest," Tamaki said, making his puppy eyes. "It's a perfect plan!:

"Maybe in your messed up head, but not mine!"

"Me thinks-"

"-She doesn't protest too much." Hikaru and Kaoru said, coming up besides her.

"Cut it out guys." She threatened. Her narrowed eyes relaxed when a much smaller hand took hers. Elena couldn't resist the smile she gave Honey, his eyes wide and childlike.

"B-but Elena-chan?" he whimpered, his face sad. "Don't you want to help the club?" His lower lip stuck out and Elena couldn't help it. She dropped to her knees and hugged him.

"Awh!" She squealed. "Don' worry Honey-sempai! I'll do it!"

"Kid's got skills." Elena heard one of the twins mutter. Due to the tone, it was probably Kaoru. It was lighter and had more sincerity to it.

"Alright than." Tamaki said, snapping his fingers. " Hikaru. Kaoru. You know what to do."

"Got it, Boss."

Elena felt two sets of arms grab her again, and started pulling her away.

"Wait, what?" Elena yelled, no longer under Honey's cuteness spell.

"Come along, Elena. We have work to do." Hikaru told her. But she would let herself be damned if she went through whatever torture they were planning, without a fight.

* * *

Exactly two and a half bloody minutes later, they had finished. And they did mean real blood. Hikaru was impressed by Elena's will to fight, even resorting to slapping his face, where one of her nails had cut his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.

Her tactic worked…for a moment. Kaoru had immediately stopped and loosened his hold on Elena. She had kicked out at him, but Hikaru had tackled her to the ground, his arms tight around her waist as she continued to struggle.

"I'm fine, Kaoru." He told his worried brother. "Help me restrain her."

"No! I hate you, Hikaru!" Elena yelled in his face. Didn't she know when to give up? "Please." She said, finally still, her eyes wide. "Don't make me go through this." She whimpered. Hikaru stared at her. Dang it, she had been paying attention to Honey. And damn it if she wasn't good at it too.

"What if we don't cut your hair?" Kaoru suggested gently. Elena looked at him. He continued. "Hikaru and I will dress you as a male with the uniform and we'll hide your hair with a hat. It's only one day, Elena. You'll be known as Lee."

"I…guess that'll work." She finally consented.

"Good." Kaoru grinned, extending his hand to her, and helping her to her feet.

_Was it because it was Kaoru who had made the suggestion that she agreed? I doubt she would have if I had said it._ Hikaru wondered. He had thought that Elena had taken a liking to his twin, she was always looking at him. _Why should I care, anyway? Elena's stubborn and not the type I go for anyway. Not that my parents know that. They set me up with someone who's even more not my type than Elena._

"Oh no." Elena gasped. "My watch broke." She held up her slender wrist, the silver band a contrast to her pale skin.

"It's just a watch." Hikaru said, a little sourly. "You can always get a new one."

"It was my Dad's" She said softly, the words causing him to fall silent.

"Come on, Elena." Kaoru said gently, putting a hand on her arm. "Let's all go back to the music room."

* * *

It had just been a watch. Just a stupid watch that once belonged to her Father. He shouldn't care. He didn't.

He looked at the small blue bag. The sales woman had helped him wrap up the newly fixed watch. Elena hadn't even noticed he had taken it. She was in the dining room, vacuuming the carpet under the table.

Sighing, he placed the bag around the door handle and walked away, mumbling to himself. Behind the door, a brown haired girl watched him do so with troubled eyes. When she was sure he was out of sight, she walked to the door and took the bag off the handle.

Hikaru was hers…belonged to her, not some commoner, an orphan for God's sake.

Lilith took the watch out of the new box and slipped it on her wrist. She was not losing to a girl like Elena. And she wasn't losing her money either. She pulled out her phone again.

"Kich? It's me, Lilith. Listen, you said you know Elena, right? I need you to come down here and win her back. Then break her heart, got it? Anyone gets in your way, kill them."

**Dum dum, dum! Love the ending right? Lilith is such a b-word! The watch thing came out Kitchen Princess. I LOVED that chapter, and the manga is super cute. **

**Review please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I hate taking forever with updates but it is near impossible for me to get on the computer and actually type anymore. I hope you will forgive me and read and review anyway!**

**Chapter Five**

"What's this?" Elena asked, looking at Kaoru in surprise.

"It's watch. I know the one you're Father gave you was important, but I still hope you'll accept this." He handed her the neatly wrapped watch.

"T-thank you, Kaoru. That means a lot to me." She answered, slipping on the gold band.

* * *

Hikaru was ready to scream. Lilith was droning on and on about the wedding plans and she kept flipping he rhair with every other sentence using her wrist. It was like blah blah blah FLIP blah blah blah FLIP

He caught her hand tightly in his, ready to tell her off when he noticed the silver band around her wirst.

"Where did you get that watch?" He asked, his annoyance forgtoon at the moment,

"Oh, this?" She held up her wrist. "Elena gave it to me. Said she didn't need it."

"She…said that?" It didn't really fit, but Lilith was a girl. They had a different communication than them. Made what he and his brother could do look like a parlor trick.

Lilith nodded. "Yeah. Seemed glad to get rid of it, too." She smiled sweetly.

Hikaru's eyes fell to the floor. "Oh." He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, okay, then." Lilith took off on another wedding conversation, but Hikaru paid no attention. Not that he had been in the first place. _I guess she really does hate me._

* * *

Kaoru knew his brother was hurting. More than he had been since their parents had first concocted the stupid plan. He was debating over whether he should just tel their parents himself. Maybe this madness would end.

And Lilith. God, Lilith. Kaoru rubbed his temples. Lilith was the worse choice his parents could have made for his brother. Yeah, his brother was arrogant, selfish, stubborn, but HE at least had a heart. And Hikaru was starting to fall for Elena, he could tell. Even if Hikaru didn't want to admit it.

And that was why Lilith couldn't get away with what she had done. Kaoru had seen the girl taking the watch. He was going to get it back. But since Elena had realized hers was missing, he had gone out and bought one for her. Before the Host Club meeting, he would talk to Elena and explain what happened. Hopefully, they could handle it without anyone fighting.

* * *

"That arrogant, selfish, no good, dirty-rotten, filthy!"

"Elena calm down!: Kaoru's gentle voice-even in a yell-ordered her.

She turned on him. "Don't tell me to calm down! I am calm!" she gritted her teeth while Kaoru raised an eyebrow. The others were looking at her like she had gone mental. If she had, it was their fault. With all their crazy antics.

"Don't bother, Kaoru." Hikaru came up to them, arms crossed. "Elena doesn't need it."

"And just what's your problem?" She snapped. "run out of hot towels?"

"Hey, don't put hot towels down!" he yelled her in her face. "They're extremely relaxing!"

"Yeah, cause you would know!"

"Stop fighting you two!" Tamaki ordered. "Or Daddy will be forced to take drastic measures!"

"Stay out of this!" Elena and Hikaru yelled at him in unison.

Tamaki shook his head. "Honey, Mori."

Elena should have seen it coming, but anger can make you blind. Mori's arms went around her middle from behind and she was yanked off her feet. Honey did the same with Hikaru, thought she had no idea the little kid was that strong.

She was thrown in the broom closet, Hikaru falling on top of her, knocking the wind from her throat.

"Wait!" She yelled when she could breathe again. "Don't!" But her words were useless. The door was shut and she could hear the sounds off it being locked.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. "Don't leave me with…this!"

"Get _off_ me, you jerk!" Elena yelled, shoving Hikaru away. "Open the door now!"

"No can do, children." Tamaki's oddly calm voice came through the barricaded door. "Not until you two make up or whatever and stop this nonsense."

"Locking us in a broom closest _is_ nonsense, Tamaki-senpai!" Elena cried.

"Either way, you can't come out until you've patch things up. Even if it takes all night. We'll be back in the morning."

"What?" Hikaru yelled. "Tono, you can't be serious?"

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru said through the door, causing Hikaru's face to fall. "It's for the best."

Elena started pounding on the door and Hikaru joined her, but it was no use. The door didn't open and the lights stayed off.

"I can't believe…they left." Hikaru whispered while Elena slid onto the floor, her head falling o her knees.

"We've got to get out of here." Elena said, jerking her head back up. "We'll freeze tonight."

"There's a sheet on that shelf." Hikaru told her. Elena looked at him, sitting with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to help?"

"They'll be back."

"Yeah. Tomorrow _morning_. I for one, have no intention of staying locked up in a broom closest all night with you."

"Hey, I don't like it either, but what can you do?" He lifted his arms over his head.

"You could help me!" Elena yelled, slamming her body into the door. She took a step back, breathing hard. "One…two…three!" Before she started moving, Hikaru grabbed her and turned her to face him. _Pretend he's Kaoru. Pretend he's Kaoru!_

"Is it really so bad being stuck in here? Do you really hate me that much?" He asked, his fingers wrapping tightly over her wrist.

She looked at him in surprise. "Hate you? I don't hate you at all, Hikaru."

"Extreme dislike, then?" his fingers touched the watch Kaoru had given her.

She shook her head. "No. You don't understand."

"Who gave you this watch?"

"Kaoru."

He dropped her wrist like she had burned him.

"Of course." He said bitterly. "If Kaoru gave it to you, then you'll have to wear it."

"No, that's not"

"I can't believe this!" He yelled in her face, throwing his hands up. Then turned on her. " I can't believe you would do this, Elena! I thought you "

"Hikaru, if you would just listen to"

"I really fell for your act, didn't I? All"

"Lilith lied to you, Hikaru."

This made him finally stop yelling. Or even move. He stared at her with his mouth half open. "What?"

Elena sighed. "Kaoru caught her taking the watch. I never saw it. He explained it to me, than got me this one so I could use until I got mine back."

"Eh…" Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I just made a total ass of myself, huh?"

Elena grinned. "Yeah, but I'm glad you admitted it." She tossed him the sheet. "Here, put this on. It's cold."

He wrapped it around, then held out his hand. " So, we're cool, right? Friends?"

She pretended to ponder. "Well…I don't know." She grinned again, and took his hand. He surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"You're cold too." He said, speaking into her hair. She was shocked and found it almost impossible to move.

"H..Hikaru." She whispered with non moving lips.

He didn't let her go.

"I'm going to be the one who protects you, Elena." He told her in a soft whisper.

"Protect me? From what?"

"Anything." He answered, his arms tightening around her. "Everything."

Elena sucked in her breath, than slowly let it out again.

"Alright." She whispered, closing her eyes.

**Was that enough fluff? lol, i thought so. i'm going to have to change the rating soon though, cause this will be getting a little more...mature. :) But i pinky promise i'll be writing away this weekend. Hope to have a new chapter up by next Saturday!**

**Review plz!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

The continuing of this story shall be left up for the readers and reviewers. i don't know if i have the inspiration to finish this anymore. So i'm leaving it up to you. Leave a review if you want just a REALLY long hiatus, or if you want, i am putting it up for adoption. OR, if you think i can do it, leave ideas for continuing this.

Gominsen(I'm sorry)

-Di


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! lol. Updates will be slow, yes, but at least i'm updating. I'm not quitting fanfiction, though for awhile, i really considered it. But i love writing too much, and this is good practice for when my own work goes out into the real world. I simply can't stop writing for good. i love it too much. And i decided that who you are is more important than trying to impress everybody. cause there will always be people who don't like you, and even sometimes hurt you. but i know who i am. Likeable, if you get to know me. And i'm not changing for anybody ever again. Thanks so much for all the reviewers and readers. You guys really do give strength to us. :)

* * *

By the time the Host Club remembered them, they were both wide-awake and as far away from each other as possible. When Elena had woken up, her head had been across Hikaru's chest and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her as they laid on their sides.

She had stared at Hikaru, unsure of what to do. He looked so peaceful, so calm...she hadn't wanted to move. When his eyes opened, he had simply stared at her, unblinking. And she had stared back. After a few minuteless moments, they both seemd to realized what they were doing and quickly pushed away, a faint tint of pink in their cheeks.

Haruhi extended her hand to Elena, which she gratefully took as she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. How did it go in there?"

Elena looked over sideways to where Hikaru was talking with his brother. She ruefully smiled.

"Wasn't a nightmare. It could have been worse."

Haruhi grinned. "Love how positive you are. Want to go eat?"

Elena grinned back until she saw Lilith walking into the door. "Sorry, Haruhi. i just lost my appetite." But the figure behind the she-devil made Elena stop moving completely.

"K-Kich?" She whispered as the drop-dead gorgeous male came towards her.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked her, but she couldn't move her lips. Couldn't run.

"Hi, Elena. Long time no see." Kich came up to them, a smile on his chiseled face. Elena felt her heart quicken and her palms sweat.

"Um, hi. Why don't you go talk to Tono over there? Haruhi, come with me." She desperately grabbed her friends hand and dragged her into a corner. How could say how she felt? How the one guy she gave everything to was now standing in the room? And how on earth could she bear it?


	8. Chapter 8

**So this took longer than i thought to put up. i actually had it all wrote out and everything, but then forgot to put it up! Really sorry everyone! I recently moved out of my house and into an apartment, which is really cool, but can be super stressful. I enjoy writing at night, by the window where i can see the city lights. It's breath taking and helps me think. I wouldn't have put this chapter up if i hadn't gotten a review from BluePixieKimiko. Hope i spelled that right. But she reminded me i had this story and i got such an inspiration to just write! So, here you go, enjoy this!**

What was she going to do? Tono, the idiot, was talking excitedly with Kich, while Lilith slithered up to Hikaru all cozy like. The angry feeling of jealously overwhelmed her for a second befgore she realized that she had no reason to feel anything. Except anger that Kich was in the same room as her right now.

He stepped right up to her and smiled. He still looked at the same. Same dark brown eyes that now just looked souless and dirty. Same dark colored eye that he swept to the side, and that same towering figure that loomed above her. It used to make her feel protected, but now it only made her want to slap him a good one.

"Hello, Kich." She was proud that her voice didn't betray her, but instead remained steady and even.

"Eleana. It's good to see you. You look great." He commented.

Of course she did. That's just what you said as you pinned her down against her will.

"It's good to see you, too, Kich." She answered, casting a look at Lilith. Hikaru wasn't looking too happy with her as she pouted and hung herself over him. That gave her a moment of pleasure.

"Elena?" Kich was talking to her again. "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"She'd love too!" Tamaki exclaimed before Elena could politely say no.

"No, I'll be busy..." she tried to say before Tamaki interuppted her again.

"Nonsense! Kich, pick her up at seven!"

Kich nodded and then leaned closer to Elena, his lips almost at her ear. "Can't wait for our...date."

Elena shivered as both Kich and Lilith left the room. Then she pounced on Tamaki.

"How could you, Tono? You didn't even let me answer for myself!"

Tamaki showed no remorse. "Obsivously, he wanted to take you out."

"And I didn't want to go!"

"Elena,"

"No, Hikaru, I didn't want to go and I'm not! Tono can't make me and neither can you!"

"Elena..." This time it was Haruhi. "What's wrong? Has Kich done something to you before?"

"Yes. He has." Elena snapped, feeling bad because Haruhi was her friend. "And I would rather not say."

"But daughter, he has clearly come to make ammends!" Tamkai was saying.

"No! He can not make up for rapping me!" With a cry, she turned on her heel and left the room, angirly wiping at her eyes.

"Elena!" She didn't have to guess who it was who called her name now.

"What!" She yelled, turning around just as Hikaru caught her by the arm.

"What was that back there? Why did you flip out like that?"

"That wasn't me flipping out, and nothing. It was nothing."

He crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow. "Right. Care to explain that one?"

Elena rolled her eyes, letting her breath rush out. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"I disagree. Talk to me, Elena."

"Why should I?" Elena challenged, her voice raising an octave. "Why on earth should I tell you anything, Hikaru? So you can run back to your little Lilith, who I think is a huge jerk by the way, or even better go make friends with the even bigger jerk she brought with her, Kich!"

"Elena..."

"No! Leave me alone."

Hikaru took her arm one more time, pulling her closer to him, forcing her to look up. She couldn't meet his eyes, so she focused on his forehead where a few bangs were hanging loosely. "Listen, Elena. Is there something he did to you? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"n-nothing. It's nothing."

"El."

A shiver went through her spine. She closed her eyes. "I can't tell you, Hikaru. I can't tell anyone. Just please. Let me go. Please."

"Elena...listen...I."

"No." Elena shook her head. "Leave me alone, Hikaru. I'll see you back at the mansion." She turned away, but Hikaru grabbed her arm again. There was only a fraction of seconds left to realize that he had moved closer and now his mouth was on hers, pressing gently into her willing mouth. Her breath caught deeper as her cheeks flushed.

"No." She said softly, pulling away. "No." She turned around and this time no one came after her. Her cheeks were flaming as she walked, not even tireing. But all she could think of was to get away. Away as soon as she could.

**Review please!**


End file.
